Angela Petrelli
Angela Petrelli was the last surviving founding member of the Company, as well as the wife of the late Arthur Petrelli, and the mother of the late Nathan Petrelli, and Peter Petrelli. She was an Advanced Human with the duel abilities of Pre- and Postcognitive Dreaming. Character Overview Volume One - Genesis In Genesis, Angela is arrested for stealing socks, with the police calling her son, Nathan, to bail her out. While Angela's in one of the back rooms of the NYPD building, Nathan and his younger brother Peter arrived to take her home. Here it was seen that Angela was far closer emotionally to Peter than to Nathan, who immediately leaves as he believe that her shoplifting would affect his election campaign. Volume Two - Generations In Generations, we find Angela terrified and running for her very life from a man she believed to be dead. Volume Three - Villains At the beginning of Villains, Nathan is shot is a future version of Peter. This Peter kidnaps the Peter of our time, confining him to the body of Jesse - a Level 5 detainee at Primatech. The future Peter visits Angela, who has already dreamt his coming, Volume Four - Fugitives Volume Five - Redemption Relationships *Alice Shaw Alice was Angela's younger sister. Prior to 1961, the two sisters had apparently come-in to their abilities, and so were sent to live in Coyote Sands by their parents. However, in 1961, Angela was forced to flee Coyote Sands during one of Alice's induced storms, leaving Alice behind in the confusion; it wasn't until 2009 that the estranged siblings would meet again. Alice had been unable to mentally mature during her 58 years living in Coyote Sands alone, and so attacked Angela on sight with her ability. Unfortunately, before Angela could recompense for abandoning her sister, Alice fled into the desert. It is unknown as to whether she has survived. *Arthur Petrelli Arthur Petrelli was Angela's late husband. *Nathan Petrelli Nathan was Angela's eldest son. *Peter Petrelli Peter was Angela's youngest son. *Heidi Petrelli Heidi was Angela's daughter-in-law. *Simon Petrelli Simon was Angela's eldest grandson. *Monty Petreill Monty was Angela's youngest grandson. *Daniel Linderman *Victoria Pratt *Kaito Nakamura Together with 10 others, Angela and Kaito set up The Company. It is unknown when exactly they met, but it's apparent that they once had feelings for one another. *Ishi Nakamura *Kimiko Nakamura *Hiro Nakamura *Claire Bennet Claire was Angela's eldest granddaughter. *Noah Bennet *Sandra Bennet *Lyle Bennet *Thompson *Robert Bishop Angela first met Robert in 1961 in Coyote Sands. *Elle Bishop Elle was Robert Bishop's only daughter, and Angela's subordinate at Primatech. *Sylar/Gabriel Gray *Maury Parkman *Matt Parkman *Janice Parkman *Matt Parkman Jr. *Charles Deveaux *Simone Deveaux *Isaac Mendez *Molly Walker *Claude Rains *Ted Sprage *The Haitian *Meredith Gordon *Flint Gordon Jr. *Flint Gordon *Niki Sanders *Jessica Sanders *Barbara Sanders *Hal Sanders *D.L. Hawkins *Nana Dawson *Monica Dawson *Tracy Strauss *Mohinder Suresh *Chandra Suresh *Eden McCain *Adam Monroe Appearances Petrelli, Angela Petrelli, Angela Petrelli, Angela Petrelli, Angela Petrelli, Angela